When I grow up to be a super dog
by bolt fan 21
Summary: on a stormy afternoon, bolt tells mittens and rhino his life story
1. Chapter 1

When I grow up to be a super dog. By Bolt fan 21.

Chapter 1: a rainy day.

It was a stormy day, and the storm had knocked out the cable, leaving the three pets bored out of their minds. "Bolt, why did the storm have to make the magic box stop working"? Rhino asked, hoping X files would start playing again. "Well Rhino, sometimes storms knock the cable out". Bolt said, he wasn't happy about not seeing the end of the episode of X files. "Well, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing". Mittens said, it was obvious that mittens didn't like X files. "You two are so much like Mulder and Scully". Rhino chuckled. "I don't know what that means". Mittens said, and Rhino just ignored her. "Hey Bolt, why don't you tell us a story"? Rhino asked Bolt. "Okay I will, it all started five years ago, before I was ever on the Bolt TV show, even before Penny was my owner". Bolt said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: From humble beginnings.

2003.

"Well, my mom was a purebred German Shepherd, but sadly she was a stray , and she died when I was two weeks old". Bolt said. "Anyways, my dad raised me, my dad was an American white shepherd, and he was also a retired police dog". Bolt said, thinking back to his puppy hood. "Anyways, my dad took me in when I was like two weeks old, because my mom had been hit by a car". Bolt said, it was clear this was a very painful memory. "My dad taught me everything from how to be a police dog, to how to pull someone from a fire". Bolt said. "My dad was also the one who gave me Mr. Carrot. He said that if anything anything ever happened to him, I would always have Mr. Carrot to remember him by". Bolt said. "Sadly, these happy times didn't last for ever". Bolt said sadly. "When I was about a month and a half old, our house caught on fire, sadly my dad died trying to save me". Bolt said. "I still remember the last thing he told me, "Bolt, stay here, and some people will come and take you somewhere where you can be adopted". Bolt said sadly. "Anyways, the animal shelter people came, and picked me up, and brought me to the animal rescue where Penny got me". Bolt said. "Were you scared, when they picked you up Bolt"? Rhino asked. "Scared is an understatement Rhino, I was terrified! I wanted nothing more than to escape the tiny cage in the back of the animal control truck"! Bolt said. "Thankfully, I wasn't in that truck long, they soon put me in the glass display case thing, that Penny found me in. The only thing I had to remember my family by was Mr carrot". Bolt said. "Luckily I wasn't at the rescue long, soon enough Penny adopted me".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: another victim of ordinary fame.

"Later that day, Penny brought me to the studio, where in several years they would film the Bolt TV show. Penny put me in Angel's trailer, and went to talk to the producers". Bolt said. "Anyways, I busted out of the trailer, because I had finally gotten out of that glass case, and I didn't want to be locked up again. Anyways the window was cracked ever so slightly, and I slipped out through the window". Bolt said, laughing at the memory of that day. "After I escaped that tin can on wheels, I ran into another dog. The dog happened to be a enormous standard poodle named Tiffany. Being the naive puppy I was I went over to say hi". "Hi I'm Bolt, what's your name"? I asked curiously. The bigger dog cringed at the sight of me. "Ugh what are you"? The larger dog asked. "Well, I'm part German shepherd, and part American White Shepherd, I think your a Poodle"? I said looking up at the larger dog. "A poodle,(Tiffany scoffed at what I said) I'll have you know I am a purebred Standard Poodle, my name is Lady Tiffany the fourth! What I hate more than anything, is a mutt"! Tiffany snapped at me, I just simply recoiled. Thankfully some people came over and got that giant q-tip of a dog. After that, I went back to the trailer, and plopped down on the couch. "There you are Bolt, come on I want you to meet someone". Penny said, putting me in a dog carrier. So Penny took me to meet the producers, who were the people had gotten Tiffany for super cat's sidekick. So Penny took me out of the carrier, and showed me to the producers. After an argument, they finally decided to let Angel/ Super cat choose which one of us got the part. After Angel got to meet Tiffany, it was my turn to meet Angel. "Hi I'm Bolt, and you must be Angel". I said. "Hi Bolt, you're not like that Q-tip dog are you"? Angel asked, and I said no. "Thank goodness for that, that dog was a nut case"! Angel said. "I know, she called me a mutt"! I said. "Well I don't think your a mutt, in fact I think they should give you the part of my sidekick". Angel said. "Really"? I asked Angel. "Yes of course"! Anyways I got the part, and they had me share a trailer with Angel. Later that night, I got to know Angel better. "So Angel, where did they get you"? I asked Angel. "Well, my mom was a stray who lived on the set, and I was born on the set for "Tabby and the Tabby Cats". Sadly that was also where my mom abandoned me when I was a kitten. Anyways, the producers found me and raised me to be the star on "Super Cat". Angel said. "What about you Bolt, where did you come from"? Angel asked me. I told her everything that had happened to me so far. "Oh Bolt, I'm so sorry, I had no idea that you were a rescue". Angel said. "Yeah, I've never had a real family. Angel promise you'll never leave me". I said. "I promise Bolt". Angel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: believe in who you are, and then time can do the rest.

A few weeks later, I started my training to be Wonder mutt. when my training was supposed to take place All of the humans were too busy to train me. So Angel trained me, and taught ,me everything I needed to know to be her sidekick. "So Angel, what are we doing today"? I asked Angel, after I somehow managed to climb up her five foot tall cat tower. "Well Bolt, I'm going to teach you some tricks, so you can be on my show". Angel said. "Really, when do we start"? I asked. After breakfast, Angel started training me. "Okay Bolt, this is called the super bark. First you put your right front paw out like this,( I put my paw out like Angel did.) yes just like that. Now put your left back paw back like this,(I put my paw back like Angel said.) perfect, now growl, then bark (I put it all together, and did the super bark.) that's perfect Bolt". Angel said. "Thanks Angel". I said. "Your welcome". Said Angel. "Okay Bolt, this next one is easy, when I say "Wonder mutt stare", you jump forward like this". Angel said, showing me what to do. I did exactly what Angel did, and the dummy I was practicing with fell over. "I broke it"! I cried. "Bolt it's okay, look, it supposed to do that". Angel said, pressing a button on the floor, and the test dummy restored it's to full size. Later, Angel taught me more tricks. "Okay Bolt, this one's a little harder, this is called the super jump. Now Bolt, I want you to to grab Mr. Carrot and Jump over that trash can". Angel said. I did what she said, and I landed in the trash can. After landing in the trash can, I started crying. "Bolt it's okay, I missed on my first try too. I'll tell you what, we'll come back to this later, okay Bolt". Angel said, and I just nodded.

Author's note: hi thanks for reading so far. I have gotten some questions, and I just thought I would answer them. These are from The Connector's Phooka. First question: was if I had used "Super Cat" before? The answer is yes, I used Super cat in "Just an old friend". Second question: Plus, wouldn't Angel be mad at Bolt, in your  
earlier story? The funny thing about this question is that in an earlier version of "Just an old friend", there was a character that I later replaced with Angel that was actually an angry former co-star. This idea was dropped because the character was a little out of place, and I wanted to get on with the story. And for anyone that wanted to know, the episode of X files that Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens were watching when the power went of was the season 6 episode "triangle", which happens to be my favorite episode. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Will I dig the same things that turned me on as a puppy?

A few months passed, and mine and Angel's show had gotten nominated for an award for : Best animals actors from a TV show. So one day, I caught Angel packing, and asked her what she was doing. "Angel what are you packing for"? I asked Angel. "Well Bolt, we're going on a little trip to New York for a awards show". Angel told me. "By we, do you mean I'm coming too"? I asked, going into Angel's luxury pet carrier. "Of course Bolt, you're the reason we're going. You're one of the most popular TV characters". Angel told me. "Really"? I asked. "Yes, and you better get ready, we leave in five minutes". Angel told me. A few hours later, we finally made it to New York. I panicked when I found out I had a room to myself, and I hoped that Angel would come into my room and make everything okay. Anyways the next morning, I had to go get fitted for a dog tuxedo. First, I had to go to the groomer. Going to groomer is just nicer way of saying "being tortured". Although, it was nice to have everyone squealing over how cute I was. "If that's makeup, I am going to super bark you into next week"! I barked at the groomer. "Aw, you are too cute Bolt"! The lady groomer said, and just started talking baby talk to me. "Okay, this lady has officially lost it". I said. Next, I had to get fitted for the doggy tux. "Look people, I've had a long day, and I need to go find my friend Angel". I told them. Thankfully, they didn't put me through any more torture, and took me back to the hotel room. Unfortunately, the stuffed me back into that little pet carrier, and left. After they left, I started trying to get out of the carrier. "Okay carrier be prepared to get super barked"! I said. So I did the super bark, and nothing happened. After struggling to get out for a while, I finally got out. So I got in a elevator, and set off to find Angel. "First floor please". I barked at the person in the elevator. After getting out of the elevator, I started looking for Angel. The front desk person saw me, and called security. "What's the problem mam"? The security guard asked. "There is a white cat in my lobby"! The lady said, pointing at me. So I went all cartoon character on her. "A cat? I am not a cat! Look at me, I am not a cat, I am a shepherd mix! Tell her I'm not a cat, security person"! I barked at the people. Annoyingly enough, the animal control people showed up to take me to the pound. "Are you here to tell them I'm not a cat"? I asked the animal control person. So they put me in the back of the animal control truck. "Hey kid, what are you in for"? A dog who sounded a lot like Michael J Fox asked. "I don't know, something to do with a leash law". I said, trying to escape from the cage. "Ah, being kept down the man. Oh let me introduce myself, I'm Link." The dog said. "I'm Bolt, and I'm a TV star". I said. "Oh I know you, you're uh Wonder Mutt right". Link asked. "Yeah, do you know how to get out of here"? I asked Link. "I can't say that I do Bolt". Link said. So we got to the shelter, and they stuck the two of us in a cage together. So I finally got a good look at Link. He was a Border Collie, who was apparently a stray. I some how managed to climb up the gate that you could use to get into the pen. Oddly enough, I landed on a teenage boy, who was coming to clean the pen I was in. I managed to get out of the pound, and hitch a rid in a truck. About a mile away from the hotel, I jumped out of the truck, and landed in a mud puddle on the side of the road. "This is it, I think I'm dead". I thought. Luckily, Penny and her mom drove by,and saw me laying in the puddle. "Mom what are we going to do, the award show is in thirty minutes, and Bolt is filthy"? Penny asked her mom. I found out the answer to the question soon enough. Penny and her mom gave me a bath in the bathtub at my hotel room. After that, Angel and were reunited! "Angel, where have you been"? I asked Angel. "I was getting ready for the awards show Bolt". So we won the award, and we both got a trophy. I was so happy, because I had finally found a family that would last forever. Or so I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: there's always going to be a time for goodbyes.

Some time later, I was almost a year old, and I had my own show! I really enjoyed the celebrity life, but the good times wouldn't last forever. I was in my trailer when Angel came in. "Hey Angel, what brings you here"? I asked. "Well Bolt, I wanted to talk to you for a minute". Angel said. "Okay, what do you want to talk about"? I asked, putting on my Wonder Mutt cape. "Well, I wanted to tell you I'm going away for a while". Angel said. "You're coming back soon, right"? I asked, putting on my Wonder Mutt mask. "I hope so Bolt". Angel said. "You know Angel, I can't wait to be on your show today. We haven't worked together in months". I said, putting the rest of my costume on. "I can't either Bolt, I've missed you kiddo". Angel said, I looked at her, and saw the same caring face that I had looked up at when Penny first brought me to the studio. Later, we were filming the final episode of Super Cat. I of course was not aware that it was the last episode. In this episode, we had to fight the infamous Dr. Death, who was played by the same cat who later played one of Dr. Calico's cats in the Bolt TV show. Anyways, everything went well, until we shot the final scene where Super Cat gets shot. I, of course believed that Angel was really dead, and ran to her rescue. "Angel, are you okay"? I asked, poking Angel with one paw. Angel, being the phenomenal actress she was, just laid there, and played dead. "Angel, I'm sorry, that cat will pay for what he's done! As long as I am alive, I promise no one will hurt anyone else I care about"! I cried. As I sat there with Angel, I thought about all we had been through. "Angel, I know I haven't always been the best costar, but you're the closest thing _I've ever had to a family, and I love you Angel". I said._ So I fell asleep next to Angel, but sometime later I was back in my trailer. While I slept, I am sure I heard Angel's voice. "Hey Bolt, I'm so sorry that I have to leave you, but I promise I will come back some day. You remember how I said I would never leave you, back when you were just a puppy? Well I meant it, but I have to leave you now kiddo, and I'll miss you. I do have a little something for you though, it's my old catnip mouse Marty, as long as you have him you'll never be alone. Well, good luck Bolt". Angel said, before she left. I thought it was just a dream, but I wanted to believe Angel would come back one day.

Author's note: hey everyone, thanks for reading! I will post the final chapter later. Keep an eye out for my next fan fiction story, it's based the TV show Psych. It will be called "Psych goes to the dogs".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: back to the present.

"So, that pretty muchs wraps it up". Bolt said."Wow Bolt, no wonder you used to think cats were evil". Mittens said. "Yeah well, I was just upset because I thought a cat had killed Angel". Bolt said. "Wow Bolt, even before you were a super dog you were be-awesome"! Rhino squealed. "Oh look Rhino, the TV is back on". Bolt said. "Aww man , X files went off"! Rhino whined. "That happens sometimes Rhino". Mittens said. Soon, Penny returned home from school. "Hey Bolt, have you three had a good day"? Penny asked Bolt, and Bolt barked. "I got you guys something, it's X files season 6"! Penny said, and Rhino said yes quietly. "I guess we will get to see the end of Triangle after all"! Bolt said. "Forget Triangle, let's watch Dreamland"! Rhino said, grabbing a disk with his paws. "I personally like the episode **Monday****". Mittens replied. "Let's just finish the episode Triangle". Bolt said. "Okay". Mittens and Rhino said.**

**The end.**

**Fictional cast for this story.**

**Bolt: Jon Travolta.**

**Mittens: Susie Essman.**

**Rhino: Mark Walton.**

**Angel: Gillian Anderson (Scully from X files.)**

**Tiffany: Robin Tunney(Lisbon from the mentalist.)**

**Bolt's dad: Michael Keaton.**

**Link: Michael J Fox.**

**Dr. Death: Christopher Lloyd (Back to the future.)**

**Penny: Miley Cyrus.**

**Author's note: hey thanks for reading everyone! I really enjoyed writing this story. Keep an eye out for my next story, it will be based on Psych, entitled "Psych goes to the dogs.**


End file.
